Dragons Plight
by TheGreatNex
Summary: Natsu has a problem, and Lucy is worried for her partner. Apparently no one knows what it is except Lisanna, but is she the only one? Yea, i know, crappy description, my first story and any help is accepted. and i think I've seen a story with either the same title or a very similar title, so if there is a title that's the same let me know and ill change mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my attempt at a dragon slayer mate story but with some of my own twists and turns. By the way I'm not good at romance so don't be mad if it sucks, but constructive criticism is welcome for future updates and (hopefully) future stories.**

 **Don't worry main pairing is NaLu, maybe some on the side but we'll see.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. There that's all bases covered, I think?**

Lucy wasn't sure what to do, this was the third day this week she hadn't seen Natsu because he had left to spend the day with Lisanna. This had been going on for about the past month. Yea sure, he just found out she wasn't actually dead but they had jobs to do. 'Damn it Natsu, I need rent money cause we haven't done a job yet this month and you keep running off with Lisanna, you didn't act like this the first month and a half she was here then one day you just start hanging out with her and we can barely get any jobs done and the ones we do get done are quick and don't pay much. I just wish we could go on an actual job or two'. While she was thinking she didn't notice she walked to the bar and sat down.

"Hey Lucy, can I get you anything?" asked Mira, the guilds barmaid.

"No I'm good, Natsu with Lisanna again today?" asked Lucy startled out of her thoughts by Mira's question.

Mira just shook her head "No, in fact he hasn't come by at all today and Lisanna is still here."

"That's weird, the days he isn't with her he is usually here before me. Think he's ok?" she asked Mira.

"If anyone can take care of themselves its Flame-brain. Besides if something was wrong we would have felt and seen the explosion by now" said a new voice. Lucy and Mira turned to see a half-naked Grey walking up to them.

Lucy, used to Greys stripping habits just sighed and said "yea, I guess you're right Grey… and you're taking your pants off."

Grey, looking down to find himself pulling down his pants quickly pulled them back up "thanks Lucy"

Lucy just shrugged her shoulders "No problem Grey. So Mira, why do you think Natsu and Lisanna have been hanging out a lot lately?" she asked the oldest sibling, thinking Lisanna would have said something to her or she would have overheard something at home. She just got a shrug in return.

"Not exactly sure Lucy. Maybe we should ask her." And before Lucy had the chance to reply Mira was calling over her younger sister.

"Yes Mira?" asked Lisanna, wondering why she was called for.

"Lucy and I were wondering what you and Natsu have been doing this past month when you would take the day off from the guild." Mira told her sister, suspicion clearly in her voice.

Lisanna just smiles at and replies "Nothing your clearly thinking sister, we've just been talking about some stuff that he needed my opinion on and couldn't come to anyone else about it"

"Why couldn't he come to me, I'm his partner, he knows he can tell me anything" says Lucy, obviously hurt.

Lisanna picking up on how she felt decided to explain "I asked the same thing, he told me that you were the first person he would have gone to but he couldn't figure out a way to talk to you about the specific topic and, in his own words, 'not have her Lucy kick me back to Edolas' so he came to me cause he felt it would be an awkward conversation"

Lucy didn't know whether to be mad or upset about him thinking she would kick him for coming to her with a problem of his. But she didn't get to make a decision because the object of her thoughts just walked through the guild doors, but he didn't look like he was doing well. He looked like he hadn't slept at all the previous night, he obviously needed a shower by how much dirt he had on him and in his hair, and every now and again he would sway like he was about to fall over. The small group watched as Natsu walked up to the job board and randomly pulled a request off the board, walked towards them and slammed the paper on the counter.

"Me and Lucy are taking this" his voice only confirming her suspicions that he hadn't slept last night given how tired he sounded.

Before she could say anything, however Mira gasped "Wow, I forgot we had a million and a half jewel job, you sure you want to take this?" she asked worriedly.

As Lucy was staring at the request paper Natsu just shrugged and replied "yep, we'll be fine."

Mira shook her head but agreed nonetheless "ok, but be careful please" she said as she put their names in the job book.

"You bet," he said half-heartedly "come on luce." he called as he grabbed the paper and walked off, Lucy following muttering something about 'defiantly having enough even if Natsu destroys a few small things'

 _ **~~~~HALFWAY TO THE TRAIN STATION~~~~**_

"Wait, Natsu" Lucy called out "what about happy, and I need my stuff" she said, pointing out the fact their blue exceed friend was missing.

"He is with Wendy and Carla on a mission" he said tossing her a small bag "and already got you covered" he just smiled weakly, which reminded her of something else, which honestly, how could she forget "thanks, but why do you look like you haven't slept in a few days and haven't showered in more?"

Natsu look down like he just realized how he looked but brushed it off with "Our train is leaving in 10 minutes and it takes 15 to get there from here, ill answer on the way."

Lucy sighed "fine, but this is not over and you will be telling me, understood." She said pointing at him as they continued walking down the street.

Natsu smiled at her "you got it, now let's hurry, I read the clock wrong and we only have five minutes to get to the station and get our tickets" he said while forcing himself to run ahead of her.

"Wait, what?" Lucy asked confused while looking at the clock and realizing Natsu was right "dammit Natsu!" 

**Ok, in all honesty this took me about two and a half hours and it's only got 1093 words so I wouldn't be surprised if this doesn't really get likes or anything so hopefully you people that do read it review to tell me how I did on my first story, that would be very welcome so thank you in advance if you do review and it's not a hate comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this is the second chapter in Dragons Plight. This chapter some stuff will be reviled. I have some semblance of where I want to take this story and if you want to know you're going to need to keep reading when I update it. : P**

 **Same as last chapter, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy was very irritated, her and Natsu were on their way back to the guild after they had completed the job. In a very rare occurrence Natsu managed to not destroy anything, but that was mostly because of his current state of being. From what she could tell he didn't sleep the entire week they were doing the job, and any time she brought up anything having to do with how he was he would just brush it off or pretend to not hear her and ask or state something that caught her off guard and caused a complete subject change. The latter being why she was currently stomping ahead of him. After they had gotten off the train in Magnolia she had asked him, once again, what was wrong and he had the audacity to just smile and say 'stuff'.

Ignoring him asking her to slow down ' _I worry for him and he can obviously see it, and even a week after he said he would tell me he won't give me a straight answer. I mean seriously 'stuff!?' that's not an answer to give someone who worries for her partner'_ coming out of her thoughts she realized she was at the doors of Fairy Tail. Worried she turned around to see if she could spot Natsu. To her relief he was only a few steps behind her, she was glad she didn't accidently leave her partner behind as she walked ahead of him with her thoughts. As they walked through the doors she saw everything in Fairy Tail was normal, meaning fists where being thrown and tables and chairs where sailing through the air. As they walked around the chaos towards the bar, where Mirajane stood smiling, to give the report on what happened they were stopped by Gajeel who stood in their way looking fairly livid, then again he looked that way all the time.

"Salamander, we need to talk" he growled out, making some of the fighting stop because very rarely did Gajeel want to talk to anyone, let alone Natsu.

Natsu just sighed tiredly "what do you want Gajeel, I need to give the report on what happened during the job."

Gajeel just snarled "bunny girl can do that" he said referring to Lucy "but I need to know how far you plan on taking this, especially considering you plan on doing it the hard way"

Natsu started glaring at Gajeel, because by now the whole guild was focused on them, even that master seemed to take an interest on their conversation. "Gajeel I would appreciate it if you didn't bring that up, especially here and now" he growled out, anger underlying his tone.

"I don't give a shit, I need to know if you're going to go crazy and start-" his sentence was cut off by Natsu's growl. "That's not going to happen, but if you must know I'm trying to not freak out anyone by disappearing off the face of the planet for upwards of four two five months, at least this way I can still be around and it will only last for two to two and a half months"

Gajeel just stared at Natsu with a clearly pissed off expression, even more than he normally had. "Don't give me that shit. How do you think they feel right now looking at you?" he said, pointing at the amassed crowd.

"HOW DO YOU NOT GET IT YET?" Natsu shouted, startling everyone "at least this way they can still see me, so the fear that something bad happened to me is alleviated. Say I did do this the other way, what then? They would get worried, what would happen when they get worried? They would look for me, and we both know they would not stop looking till they found me, but what then? Huh? They wake me up and we both know what would happen then. Don't we Gajeel?" asked Natsu, finishing his rant and staring at Gajeel. Gajeel just said nothing.

"Either they would die or I would" said Natsu quietly, but it was so silent in the guild everyone could hear him. Right before everyone could say anything Natsu turned around and quickly started walking towards the door "I'm going home, I need to leave" he stated as his left forearm caught on fire burning his sleeve, startling everyone because his clothes never got damaged by his flames "Gajeel, if you want to tell everyone, feel free. Just make sure they don't try and find me." Everyone stared after him till the doors closed.

After they closed everyone turned to stare at Gajeel, which caused him to growl out "what the hell do you want?"

The guild master, Makarov, cleared his throat "I believe we are waiting for you to explain what is happening to a member of our family" he stated with a tone that said 'explain or you will not like the consequences'

Gajeel, catching the masters tone sighed and nodded his head "fine but first we are sitting down cause I sure as hell am not standing for the entire thing cause the explanation is a fucking long one."

As everyone was finding a seat Gajeel walked up to the bar and sat on it, before Mira or the master could ask what he was doing he stated "I'm doing this so it's easier for everyone to hear me" they both just nodded as he got himself comfortable.

"Now, before I start I'm going to lay some ground rules. One, do not interrupt me, if you have a question be a good little student and raise your hand" he teased, causing some to mutter curses at him "Second, do not, and I repeat, do not go after Natsu at any time till he comes back himself, if he comes back not looking like his normal self, do not bring up anything, and defiantly do not go after him during the explanation, for two reasons, first one is he needs to find somewhere he will not be found cause that would be very bad and you'll find out why when I'm explaining and second is he said I could tell you if you didn't go look for him and I don't want you to make a liar out of me. And I'm sure that master can do something to make sure you don't go after him" he said pointedly towards the old man sitting a few feet away.

The master nodded his head "anyone that goes after Natsu will be forced to do community service missions for six months and any and all pay will not be received by the offending person or persons and instead given to the guild, and if you have a team they will share your punishment even if they were opposed to you going, however there will be leniency if a teammate informs me of a person's decision in going after Natsu" he stated forcefully, wanting everyone to know he was serious.

Before anyone could say anything to the punishment Gajeel clapped his hands together "Alright, now that that's out of the way. As you all know, dragon slayers are quite different from a normal human. One of those differences is the fact that we technically have two sets of instincts. What this means is because we are human we have human instincts, but because we also have dragon traits and most importantly, dragon magic, we have dragon instincts. So for a certain amount of time we only rely on our enhanced human instincts to keep us alive till our dragon instincts kick in because our magic has deemed we are ready to endure what they bring." Gajeel would have continued gut grey interrupted him.

"So Natsu's magic decided he was ready to have dragon instincts? If that's the case why does he look like cra-ah" Grey was cut off by Gajeel throwing a barstool at him.

"And that's what happens if you interrupt me" he said smiling evilly. "But kind of, let me finish. As I was saying, because Natsu's magic felt he was ready for a dragons instincts, it started to activate them. Now this takes a toll on the body and mind but it can be resolved in two ways, one takes a while and is fairly safe unless someone disturbs them and that is sleeping it off, it also keeps the magic mostly the same. The other way is deadly for the slayer and anyone else involved. That way is staying awake. But this comes with a few repercussions, and those alone put the slayers life at risk. The first one is the slayer has to stay awake the entire time and even though the time is half than if they would have slept, depending on the slayers magic, can still be a long time. They also have to deal with the instincts themselves as they appear and those can get deadly or…well…otherwise. What I mean is the main few dragon instincts are to find a mate, prove you're the strongest, and the main one, take out all enemies A.K.A anyone stronger than you or that you feel threatened by. And while the instincts are taking hold that is everyone because a slayer is very weak while this is happening. Meaning if a guy finds Natsu he will likely attack to kill no matter who it is. The other thing I was talking about is finding a mate, while dragons and dragon slayers have one set mate while the instincts are kicking in the desire to find one is so strong they will take the first member of the opposite gender they come across. Meaning if a female finds Natsu…well after nine months there will be a miniature Natsu in the guild. But that outcome is not definite, if the slayer is strong enough to somewhat resist the instinct and if the female obviously does not want to…err…lay with them, the slayer can repress the instinct long enough for the girl to get away. Ok any questions before I continue with the next part?" Gajeel wanting to take a break from the lecture for a bit.

"I have one" said Lucy as she stood up.

"Alright bunny girl, ask away." Said Gajeel as he signaled to Mira for some water and a few pieces of metal.

"You're telling us that Natsu is planning on staying awake for two to three months"

"Yep" he answered after taking a sip of water.

"And during that time period Natsu will try and kill any guy that gets close or try and force himself upon any girl that gets too close" she asked with a few shaky breaths.

"Yep, why wanna volunteer yourself?" he asked with a smirk.

"w-what, no, I'm just worried" she replied hastily.

Gajeel just sent her a knowing smirk "sure"

"Wait!" shouted grey "what did you mean by a slayer sill attack any guy that gets close because they consider them an enemy?"

"I'm going to get to that in the next part, anymore questions?" no one raised their hand or said anything so Gajeel took it upon himself to continue.

"Now, to answer the stripper's question. What that means is during the entire time spent awake the slayer needs to keep his magic below ten percent the entire time." As soon as he said that almost every hand in the guild went up.

Gajeel just sighed "let me continue, after words if there are still questions ill answer them." Not waiting for a response, he continued "this means the slayer has to be constantly using his magic, and with some of our attacks being physical that also means he is training his body. Meaning when this is over he is going to be a lot stronger than he is now. By how much…well when Metalicana was telling me about this he said those that manage to make it through, while very few and far between, they are almost on par with their dragon parents themselves." As Gajeel said this everyone stared at him in shock, even the master lost his grip on his drink when he spun towards Gajeel.

"That was my reaction. But that's not even the most shocking part." Everyone gave him a look that screamed 'how can that not be shocking enough?' he just grinned.

"That's out of dragon force and fighting normally with no extra power up." The guild sat in a state of even greater shock with what Gajeel just told them.

"But if the slayer has managed to use a second element, like Natsu's lightning flame dragon mode, they lose the ability to use the second element but can gain it again or receive another because of what happens afterwards. We don't really have to worry about it but I'll tell you anyway. After the slayer has managed to go through all of it and has slept for as long they need to get their full energy back the first thing they will do is hunt down an unfamiliar dragon and fight them but not to the death, and if the dragon decides the slayer fought them well enough the dragon will teach the slayer how to use the magic they use. But considering there aren't any dragons left except Acnologia, which Natsu knows about, he won't go after him. Ok that's all I have to say, anyone have any questions?" he asked even though there was going to be a lot of them.

"I've got one Gajeel" Levy called out

"What's that shrimp?" he asked with a smirk.

Levy ignored the name "If you get such a power boost shouldn't you easily be able to beat anyone here?" she asked with a smirk.

"Because you don't get a power boost if you sleep the time required, meaning yes I slept through it but I tried to do it the other way first, but I broke after a few weeks and Jose knocked me unconscious before I managed to go after anyone." He answered while slightly glaring at Levy.

Erza was next "why did you say 'sleep the required time? Like it's different for everyone?" she asked and while almost everyone was looking at her like they couldn't understand why she asked that.

"because it is, the higher up the chain the dragon that taught you your magic is, the longer it takes, so because Natsu's was Igneel, the flame dragon king, his would normally last upwards of five or six months, so because he is going through it the hard way, if he doesn't break it will only be two to three months that he has to do it." Gajeel explained to those that didn't get it.

"Ok but why does the magic have to be so low while it's happening." Lucy asked.

"well that's because it's the magic's way of testing you, if it comes up higher than ten percent it gets much harder for you to keep control." Gajeel said before taking a bite of some of the metal Mira brought him a while ago.

"So we are supposed to just wait till Natsu gets back before we can see him again." Stated Happy sadly.

"Yep, wait when did you get here?" asked a semi-startled Gajeel cause he didn't notice the cat or the people he was with.

"Oh, we got back right before you started your explanation." Said Wendy as she walked up in front of happy with Carla following her.

"Ok, well now that we know what's going on we will drop the subject of going after Natsu or you know what will happen, Yes?" asked the master.

"Aye, master" everyone in the guild chorused.

"Good, you all may now resume your day" said the master as he jumped up to the second floor.

As everyone resumed their day Team Natsu decided to take a mission to get off their friends current problem.

 **Ok, I was not expecting this to come out to 2722 words but I got so caught up typing that I didn't really think about what it was supposed to be. Anyway hope this makes up for the first chapter because I felt kind disappointed with myself. That's why I wanted to get this out as soon as I could. Not quite sure when the next chapter will come out cause I'm not sure what I want to happen next. Maybe some of how Natsu is doing and how the guild is doing after a one or two month time skip. Anyway enough rambling. Good-bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, third chapter. Now as I'm sure a few of you noticed the time line seems a bit off, this is happening after Tenrou Island and somewhere before the GMG training section. That may not make sense with what Lucy was saying first chapter but that was because almost immediately after Lisanna got back the Tenrou island arc happened. Sorry if this confused anyone but I hope it makes sense now.**

 **Now that that is cleared, I'm going to put some of how Natsu is doing in this chapter about a month later along with how the guild is doing along with maybe another skip to the end of his training and maybe a surprise, not sure if I want to put it in this chapter. Now have fun reading.**

 **I do not own fairy tail and you're crazy if you think I do.**

 _ **~~~ A MONTH AFTER THE EXPLAINATION AT THE GUILD~~~**_

In a mountain range a ways away from Magnolia so his friends couldn't find him was Natsu Dragneel, whose arms and part of his torso was on fire as he tried expending his magic without having to physically do anything so he could give his body a rest for a while. As he sat there panting he smelled something very familiar, wondering what it was he pushed himself up, muscles straining at the effort. As he was walking he began to wonder where he smelt the sent from before.

' _What is it, I know I've smelt this before but where. Maybe somewhere at the guild…na doesn't smell like anything from magnolia so no way it could be from there.'_ He just shook his head and decided that getting to where the smell was coming from would help him remember he continued his trek through the mountainous forest. A few hours later and near the top of the mountain where Natsu was taking a break the realization of where he smelled the sent from hit him like a tree fell on him, and he would know.

' _A river of fire…trying to swim in it…getting scolded from Igneel about trying to kill himself by jumping into…_ LAVA" he shouted in realization. That's what the smell was, but it was different, like it was old. _'Weird, how could lava turn old?'_ the thought as he got up and ran towards the summit of the mountain _'or volcano_ ' he realized. As he got to the top he what he saw almost took his breath away. About fifteen meters away from him was a fairly large pool of lava and from its edge to him was all volcanic rock. _'That's why it smelled old, the lava hardened'_ he thought as he gazed around in wonder _'I'm defiantly staying here till I can go back'_ his gaze then landed on the lava pool a small distance from him.

"I wonder" he said thinking back to the time he almost jumped in a river of lava from a erupting volcano near where he and Igneel lived.

 _flashback_

" _But Igneel" whined a much smaller Natsu "I always see you go in, why can't I?" he asked, tears in his eyes._

 _Igneel just chuckled, the sound like rolling thunder. "Your scales aren't strong enough Natsu, maybe when they are strong enough I will take you to my favorite lava wading spot, does that sound good?" he asked with a small smile._

 _Natsu just smiled "sounds great to me"_

 _flashback end_

As Natsu came out his thoughts he looked down at his arm _'I wonder'_ he thought as he started walking towards the lava. Once there he knelt down and though _'here goes nothing'_ and doing undoubtedly the stupidest thing he had done in his life, he plunged his arm up to just above his elbow into the lava.

And let out a bloodcurdling scream.

 _ **~~~WITH FAIRY TAIL~~~**_

Lucy let out a small sigh, she was bored she had nothing to do, and more importantly, she missed Natsu. Not that she would ever admit that out loud, of course. As she sat there with team Natsu she realized just how much time she actually spent with Natsu, she was with him practically every day.

' _Wonder if I should go look for him. No, Lucy, remember what Gajeel said if I go look for him he could…try and do that to me. But he also said that if the dragon slayer could resist the instinct it would be ok. And besides it's not like I would…'_ Lucy shook her head frantically as she tried to get that thought out of her head.

"Lucy, are you ok?" asked Erza, who saw Lucy trying to shake her head off.

"Hmm, oh yea I'm good" Lucy said to Erza reassuring her.

"Are you sure it looked like your head would pop off with how hard you were shaking it" she asked with some concern.

"Yes Erza, I'm sure I'm fine. Just weird thought is all" she said with a small smile.

"Lushy all your thoughts are weird." Said happy with a fish in his mouth.

The smile quickly left her face. "YOU DAMN CAT, GET BACK HERE" Lucy shouted as she grabbed at the cat.

"Whaa! Erza help. Lucy is going to steal my fish" was heard from behind Erza as the cat hid behind her to get away from Lucy.

"Now now Lucy, I'm sure it was all in jest. Right happy?" she asked as she grabbed the cat by his scruff and held him in front of her.

"AYE, sorry lushy" said a sad happy with a fish hanging from his mouth.

Lucy sighed "It's alright happy. Hey Erza, wanna go on a mission" she asked the scarlet haired woman hoping to do something that would keep her thoughts off the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Sure Lucy, go grab one while I grab grey and we can set off" she replied as she got up.

"Uh, actually Erza I was wondering if it could be just us girls, I'm kinda getting tired of greys stripping habits. Besides I think he is on a mission with Juvia that required their magic specifically." She said as she got up.

"Huh, really" she asked as she looked around to find the mage she was looking for was, indeed, missing. "Alright Lucy, let's go pick one." She said to the celestial spirit mage.

 **I have a feeling there will be a few comments about Natsu's arm but ehh, you'll see if you decide to continue reading. So I decided to not put the end of Natsu's training or the surprise in hear. Meaning no, the whole Natsu shoving his arm into lava was not planned. Actually…only a fourth of this was planned...and that was the part with Lucy thinking about going to see Natsu.**

 **I am one hell of a person if I can come up with things like this with no prior thinking.**

 **Ok, semi-gloating aside, hope you enjoyed this chapter and you probably won't have to wait that long to find out about Natsu's arm.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so with this chapter there are going to be some developments with Natsu so I hope you're ready for those. I don't have much to say this chapter without giving away some stuff so I'm just going to start the story, after the disclaimer, of course.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, in fact…I don't really own anything…so yea…have fun.**

 _ **~~~WITH NATSU TWO MONTHS LATER~~~**_

Miles away from magnolia, atop a volcano, was Natsu as he lay on his back with his body on fire. If you saw him though, you almost wouldn't recognize him. He was a few inches taller due to his magic causing some accelerated growth, his hair was also a few inches longer for the same reason. Why, he didn't know because he didn't pay attention to that. He couldn't pay attention to anything because of how exhausted he was given that he has been awake for the past three months.

' _I hope I can sleep soon, and stop keeping my magic below ten percent. It sucks and I feel weak all the time.'_ He thought as he sat up and looked down at himself. _'Egh, but before that I need a bath, I'm disgusting.'_ so he got up and walked to the pool of lava in the center if his training grounds for the past few months. As he started to take his clothes off so he didn't burn them and began to think back to when he first tried this.

 _~~flashback~~_

 _As he was screaming he yanked his arm out of the lava and looked at it only to find nothing wrong._ 'Wait, how is my arm fine' _he thought as he looked it over_ 'and why does my arm hurt if its fine?' _as he finished looking over his arm to find nothing wrong with it. As he started to put his arm in again he was doing so slowly. As his fingers broke the surface he was expecting pain but all he got was a small tingle. He stared in wonder as he put the rest of his hand, his wrist, and his elbow in the lava when he suddenly couldn't anymore. That's when he realized why his arm hurt after he shoved it in the first time._

 _He hit volcanic rock._

 _He just started laughing, but it wasn't his usual laugh it was the laugh of a person that narrowly avoided dying. As he kept laughing it became a little more deranged and he only stopped laughing when it sounded like a madman's. "Whoa, creepy. Not doing that again" he said a little startled he could laugh like that._

 _He just shook his head as he stripped and jumped in._

 _~~flashback end~~_

Much like he was doing now. He began to wade farther and farther in till he felt the drop off. As he stood there, lava lapping at his chin, he began to wonder how far down he could go. He already knew he could, somehow, see under lava. But he didn't know how far he could go because he knew that lava became hotter the farther down he went. So, as with most things, he decided to wing it. He swam a little past the drop off, held his breath, and began to swim downwards. After he felt the lava cover his head he opened his eyes, and even though he had done this a day after he discovered he was lava proof, he still couldn't believe how it looked under the lava. It was like he was under water but everything was tinted a bright red, and he thought it was amazing. As he swam further and further down, he didn't feel any temperature increase and after another thirty seconds when he didn't feel any different he began to swim back up. After he got to the surface and put his clothes on, he suddenly felt a feeling wash over him, a feeling he hadn't felt in three months. He felt sleepy, and before he had the chance to be happy that he was done with his training he fell into unconsciousness.

 _ **~~~TWO DAYS LATER, FAIRY TAIL~~~**_

The whole guild was anxious because Natsu was supposed to be coming back sometime soon, the next few days if Gajeel was correct that Natsu had to be gone for three months, and while some of them wouldn't admit it, the missed the pink haired dragon slayer. Which is why almost all of them spun towards their opening guild doors with smiles rising on their faces, only for them to fall when they realized it wasn't Natsu, instead it was a few people standing at the open doors. As they walked towards the bar where mater Makarov sat, the guild counted four people. One in front of two people carrying what looked to be a chest, with the last coming in behind them. When the guy in front was standing in front of the master with the rest standing behind him, he turned around and opened the chest the two guys where carrying. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw it was full of gold pieces. After he opened it he spun around and dropped to a knee in front of Makarov, who was staring at the chest, with the other three following his action.

"Master Makarov of Fairy Tail, as the mayor of the town of Detyre, I request your guilds help" he said in a pleading voice.

"Umm, what do you need help with that would require a payment like this?" he asked after he found his voice.

"We need you to kill a giant beast" said the mayor with a shaky voice.

"What kind of beast? Why the entire guild, surely a few s-classes could accomplish the task" Makarov asked shocked that they would offer this much for a simple beast.

"We ask for the entire guild because no less can get rid of the beast" said the mayor looking up at Makarov.

"What kind of beast requires an entire guild to take it down?" Makarov asked meeting the mayor's eyes.

"A dragon" he replied.

Makarov gulped _'Ok, maybe not so much a simple beast'_ the thought shuddering while the guild stared at the mayor in shock.

 **So there ya go, Natsu screamed in pain cause he hit a rock, then again he might have been expecting his arm to be severally burned. Oh well. And how will the guild react to being asked to kill a dragon, especially with what happened to a few of their members because of Acnologia.**

 **Read the nest chapter to find out.**

 **bye-bye.**


End file.
